


Plunnies for Team Free Will

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: P L o t   b U N N I E SPrompts and possibilities





	

I am not a writer.  
I am a dreamer, a planner, a slash junkie, a geek, a freak... but not a writer.

These snippets of inspiration come in a flash but the words to flesh them out fail me. 

Having no one and no where else to share them, I release them to the wilderness (aka Ao3) and hope they will be adopted by a good home. 

The prompts are listed as separate stories so no one has to wade through pairings or troupes they don't like. Pairings may be any of the possible variations of Team Free Will. 

If you use one of the prompts please let me know. 

Thank you.


End file.
